


Possession

by KissingFriendleaders (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KissingFriendleaders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little blackrom drabble for michisama2030 (tumblr). </p><p>Happy birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michisama2030](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=michisama2030).



There are sharp claws prickling against the back of your skull, his hand is cupping the back of your head tightly, stray hairs pulled by the firm, dominating grip (but it also softens the blow, when he pushes you hard into the wall, the lines of his body fitting against yours.) 

He's sharp and dangerous in a way that makes this so-fucking-perfect. His edges digging into your skin; sharp hip bones, knees and those slender fingers. An inhumanly long leg slides between your thighs, meeting no resistance.

Teeth that are pin sharp catch your bottom lip and tug, and a feral growl is huffed against your mouth that makes your stomach squirm in anticipation instead of fear. His teeth break your skin easily, but it doesn't matter; the taste of your own blood adds a certain thrill, and the feeling of his tongue swiping up the mess makes you moan.  
He's grinding at you, crushing you, devouring you whole... and you embrace it. 

Slipping your fingers up the back of his shirt, feeling his tough skin and the nobs of his spine, then raking your nails as hard as you can down, making him buck and grind against you harder. Your glasses have gone askew, the frames digging into your face as he presses into you. He moans your name, and you feel the vibrations and grip at him harder, it's like it envelops your whole body, all the way down to your toes.  
He's possessed your mouth, and he's dominating your body, and you wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
